The invention relates to a device for connecting and draining a pouch containing a liquid, which can be fitted on a joint integral with said pouch, in particular for enteral or parenteral feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,795 relates to a collecting bag, in particular for blood, comprising a coupling system allowing said bag to be opened and closed at will so as to distribute some of the blood from the collecting bag to a second bag. This coupling system advantageously replaces a distributing valve and in no way relates to enteral or parenteral feeding.
Numerous joining devices for the enteral or parenteral feeding of patients are known. If the join is made at the base of the feeding bag, joints or pipes will have to be inserted into the actual bag, and this leads to defects in sealing which are absolutely unacceptable. Furthermore, the production of bags of this type, which end in a funnel shape and on which there are welded joints with pipes or tubes through which a needle has to be introduced, is very complicated and expensive. If the join is made on the side of the feeding bag, a needle which remains engaged in the bag during use and which risks perforating the opposite face during draining is usually used. Moreover, since the needle remains inside the bag, the bag cannot drain entirely.